


Or The Chocolate Fondue

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Chat Noir is ready for a relaxing night of hanging out with Marinette, but plans go sideways when he finds her singing Disney songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm doing prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150895016686/writing-prompts) so feel free to leave me a pairing and a prompt in the comments, or send me one on Tumblr.  
> Also you can look at this as a prequel to That Boy Is a Tasty Looking One if you want. It works.  
> Enjoy :D

**scarlet99 asked: Hi! If it's not too much trouble, could you do Marichat #13 from the writing prompts list?**

**Marichat 13 – “It’s three am, why are you singing pop songs into a hairbrush?”**

_(No trouble at all! I did change it to Disney songs instead of pop songs since I was in a Disney mood, though. Enjoy!)_

Chat couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he tore across the rooftops. It had been a long day of photoshoots and fittings, followed by a charity event that just wouldn’t end, and he was beyond ready to just relax with Marinette all night.

Maybe they could even have a movie marathon, since her parents were out of town and last time they’d tried they’d ended up waking up Tom and Sabine through an argument about Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. That had led to spending a good half hour in an uncomfortable position under Marinette’s bed while Sabine lectured her on how irresponsible it was to still be awake and yelling at her laptop at two in the morning and maybe she just might have to take her electronics downstairs at night.

_“I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it’s the party talking, or the chocolate fondue.”_

He froze for a second, cocking his head. That sounded like Marinette.

_“But with you! I found my place—see your face! And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!”_

That was definitely Marinette.

His grin burst onto his face again as he bounded across the last few rooftops. It was so late he’d been scared she’d already be asleep when he got there, any chance of a fun unwinding out of the question. There was no way he’d purposefully wake her up just to hang out.

But clearly she was still awake.

And was she really trying to sing a Disney duet on her own?

_“Love is an open door with you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door.”_

She totally was.

He smirked, hanging his head upside down through the open skylight to watch. Marinette was dancing around the room, karaoke music blaring and a hairbrush clenched in her fist. Her hair swung around her face, and she was dressed in the Chat Noir themed t shirt and shorts pyjama set he’d gotten her as a joke for her birthday. She looked absolutely adorable, so much so that Chat almost missed his cue when the instrumental break ended.

“I mean it’s crazy.”

“What?” He sang, grin spreading as Marinette jumped for a second, turning to blush furiously at the boy hanging from her roof but didn’t miss a beat.

“We finish each other’s—”

“Sandwiches!”

Marinette’s own grin was back in full force. “That’s what I was gonna say!” She gestured for Chat to join her, and he flipped to the ground. She giggled as he twirled her in a circle, and they both belted out the next line.

“I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again!”

They’d watched the movie so many times that they had the routine memorized, linking pinkies as they sang before switching to the robot, half of Chat’s mind focusing on her hairbrush microphone and his lack of one.

“Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.”

“You—” She leaned close, scrunching up her nose.

He copied her action, tapping her on the nose. “—and I—”

“—were—”

“—just—”

“—meant to be!” Marinette grabbed his hands, pulling him to spin around her room.

He broke away, pulling his baton from his back to sing into it. “Say goodbye—” They both cringed at his attempt at the high note, but Marinette didn’t let it affect her following line.

“Say goodbye—”

They reconnected in their spinning dance. “—to the pain of the past! We don’t have to feel it anymore!”

“Love is an open door! Love is an open door!” Chat managed to hit the high note this time—and probably broke his voice box but that’s beside the point—and Marinette clapped for him, taking on the next line on her own as her partner coughed his voice back to normal.

“Life can be so much more—”

“With you!” Chat regained his voice in time for his line, kicking out his leg as Marinette dipped him.

“With you!”

“With you!”

“With you!”

He spun them around once more, stopping with Marinette at his back.

“Love is an open—” Their hands reached up, cupping around each other to form a heart framing—oh wait that was definitely his face there. Yup. Their hands were in a heart around his civilian face.

“Door.”

“Door.”

Marinette didn’t seem to notice their unintentional framing of his face—probably since her view of their hands was entirely blocked by the giant in front of her—and spun him back around to face her. “Can I say something crazy?” Chat gave her his best high pitched giggle, and she snorted as she dropped to one knee, clutching his hand in both of hers and offering him a lopsided grin. “Will you marry me?”

Chat let out a dramatic gasp, his free hand flying to his chest. “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

Marinette giggled and Chat pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Her lips melted against his, and she held him back, and if he tried he could almost imagine that they’d just gotten engaged for real.

He pulled back, laughing, and collapsed on the chaise behind him.

“As much fun as that was, Princess, it’s three am,” he pointed out. “Why are you singing Disney songs into your hairbrush?”

Marinette didn’t answer him, just staring with wide eyes as her fingers came up to touch her lips.

“You just kissed me.”

Chat blinked. “What are you—oh god.” He paled, returning her wide eyed stare. “Holy shit I just kissed you.”

“You just kissed me!” Marinette screeched, waving her hands in front of her and jumping on the spot.

Chat leapt back to his feet, hands running through his hair as he started to pace. “We just kissed!” he recapped, matching her in pitch and volume.

“Why did you kiss me?” she yelled, throwing her hairbrush at the now empty chaise.

“I don’t know!” Chat threw his arms in the air. “It just felt right! That’s usually what happens after someone proposes!”

“It wasn’t a real proposal, Chat!” He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but it seemed like Marinette was getting closer. “It was part of the song! The kiss wasn’t part of the song!”

He shook his head. “I improvised!”

“Why did you kiss me?” Marinette was still yelling, still in shock, but her eyes were searching his. “Did you want to kiss me? Did you like kissing me?”

“Yes!” Chat found his eyes drifting back to her lips. “Your lips are really soft and they taste like strawberries! Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was really nice!” Marinette yelled, her face turning red.

“Good!” Chat’s hands found her waist. “I really want to kiss you again!”

“Good!” When had she gotten this close? Had their noses always been touching? “Me too!”

“Good!” He tugged her closer.

“Good!” Her arms twined around his neck.

And then he was kissing her again, far more tenderly than the screaming that had led to it would have suggested. His baton fell to the ground, and he pulled her tighter. She pushed forward, and he let himself collapse onto the chaise again, pulling her into his lap.

They broke apart, eventually, both giggling as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. The instrumental sounds of Kiss the Girl played in the background, the karaoke machine forgotten.

“That happened,” she said, her voice breathy.

“Yeah,” he agreed, running his fingers through her hair.

She straightened up, grinning at him. “Want to sing some more?”

Chat returned her smile, leaning in to quickly peck a kiss against her lips. “Restart this one?” he suggested. “I sing a mean Scuttle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
